


A True Servant

by Arale



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Blood is mentioned, Dominance, F/M, Light BDSM, Master/Servant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-12 11:13:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11735907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arale/pseuds/Arale
Summary: I found this prompt on personakinkmeme on dreamwidth and I saw that it wasn't filled yet and I wanted to see if I could do that."Joker gets the girls to dress up in maid outfits during the casino palace (idk maybe it's an excuse for stat boosts). Akechi being a snarky little shit tells Makoto she's acting like an obedient little girl again since she's reluctantly wearing the outfit. Makoto proceeds to top the hell out of Akechi in one of the safe rooms as pay back."Go easy on me this is my first time submitting and hopefully, it's not too bad.





	1. The Mistake He Made

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story ever so I don't know if it'll be good or not. I'm going to put myself out there and see if I can do this hopeful...justice (get it...cause it's Akechi's arcana....sorry)

Akechi looked around the safe room as everyone was getting prepared to locate the next area in the casino palace. Joker handed everyone an outfit to change into. The girls' faces turned a scarlet red as they were handed the outfits, while Ryuji and Morgana snickered and Yusuke framed them to capture the moment for an art piece. Makoto ducked her head down as to cover her eyes with her hair and clutched the outfit to her chest. "If you promise it's for stat boosts I'll wear it, Joker..." but she has a gut feeling that there was an ulterior motive behind this outfit choice from the smirk Joker had on his face. Once the Phantom Thieves had changed into their respective outfits, they left the for the palace floor. Akechi had a smirk on his face as he looked Makoto up and down slowly. "Forever the good obedient girl for Joker I see, Makoto." He licked his lips slowly but she didn't seem to notice the action. 

She gently tugged on the bright red skirts. Though the thick black stockings that covered her legs were enough, she still felt self-conscious about the length of the skirt. Makoto looked at the other girls, they seemed to have gotten over the ordeal. Akechi still had a smirk on his face as looked Makoto over again watching her still fidget with the outfit. Her face had a slight blush as he got closer, he lowered his voice so only Makoto could hear. "Would you be a good girl, Queen, and do as your Master says and clean this for me? There's a scuff" He pointed at his lifted foot to show her the tip of his shoe to his butler suit and gave a cocky chuckle. She started to shake with rage, though Akechi mistook it for cowering. He reached out to touch her apron to play with it between his fingers.

"No need to fear your Master, Queen, I just want you t-" He was cut off as she grabbed his tie and slammed him to the floor, she leaned over him as she straddled his leg. "I don't fear you, Crow." she growled. "For someone who enjoys licking the boots of my Big Sis, you should have no problem groveling at mine begging to kiss them." She twisted the tie more in her hand and listened to him gasp for air, his eyes slightly dilated from her action, he started to scratch at the floor in panic, too afraid to anger her if he touched her without permission.

A smirk creeps across her lips. "That's a good boy, you should ask before touching me." Makoto ran her knee slowly up his leg bumping into something she didn't expect. His erection. She would have jumped back in disgust but with this new feeling that's rushing through her, she wanted it. "Look who the Master is now, Crow." She let go of his tie and stood to dust off her apron and skirts and left him on the floor to collect himself. He stared up at her in shock, he didn't realize that he would enjoy being dominated that much. 

Especially by her.

The Phantom Thieves were up ahead searching for the next shadow, Makoto jogged to catch up with Akechi slowly bringing up the rear. "Where were you two at? I didn't see you behind us at the past turn back there." Ann whispered lifting an eyebrow to Makoto. Makoto shrugged. "Crow thought he heard something behind us and he wanted to investigate it, and being the co-leader I couldn't let him go by himself." Makoto assured Ann that everything was okay and that there was nothing out of place. The way Akechi had been walking and his bright red cheeks said otherwise. 

Akechi would steal sheepish glances at Makoto on the walk ahead hoping there was a safe room nearby so he could adjust himself from their scuffle. He wondered where that side of her came from, as his eyes wandered over her body, gluing themselves to her ass as she walked ahead of him. She turned to him about to say something and caught him staring. She glared daggers at him and very gently (or at least to her) stomped her heel into his foot. He let out a small yelp and a small shiver to mask a quiet moan. Lucky for both of them, no one seemed to have noticed. She fell beside him in pace. "You are going to pay for your ogling, you creep." There was a slight look of fear mixed with excitement lingering in his eyes with her threat. He couldn't wait to see what she had in store for him.

After a few draining battles in the palace, the group was excited to finally reach a safe room. Everyone fell into the room, dragging themselves to a piece of furniture. Makoto stumbled to the couch on the far side of the room exhausted from fighting. Akechi sat next to her slightly crowding her space as the group settled around the Blackjack table. She glanced at Akechi who was breathing heavily. He looked worn out, his clothes were a little tattered from the fighting. His wounds didn't look severe but that didn't warrant any pity from Makoto, he still deserved to be punished for being a pervert. As everyone healed up to head out again, Makoto cleared her throat while walking up to Joker. "I'm going to stay here and keep an eye on Akechi-kun, he doesn't seem to be feeling well even after taking the medicine." Morgana tried to butt in "He looks fine t-" but she cuts the cat off. "This is his first palace, he's just not used to the environment yet. I'll keep an eye on him so we won't slow you guys down, okay?" There was a slight edge to her voice as she wanted everyone to leave as soon as possible. Haru picked up Morgana without a word and was the first to leave the room while everyone followed suit. Makoto stood still until the door was shut, a wicked grin spread across her face as she turned to face Akechi. 

"Oh Akechi-kun you've been a very naughty boy" she walked over to him with a sway in her hips, tsking at him. "How are we going to fix that?" She stopped in front of him and leaned close to his face. She noticed a glint a pleasure forming in his eyes. 'This creep really does want to be punished' she thought to herself as she slipped her hand around his tie again and gave it a nice tug. "I-I'm sorry Makot-" "That's Master to you, Scum!" "M-Master..." She noticed how he squirmed in his seat and she liked it, made her think of the shadows that squealed under her feet as she defeated them. She straddled his hips and she carded her fingers through his hair with her other hand. "Such a pervert, you couldn't help but stare at my ass while I was walking ahead of you, could you?" He shook his head gently and mumbled. "I couldn't help it..." "Speak up Pervert!" He spoke louder with a hint of fear in his voice. "I-I couldn't help it, Master!" she gave a low chuckle "What do you want, Akechi? Do you want to be punished?" She gave a light tug on his hair before releasing it, she ran her fingers down over his cheek delicately. He moaned softly into her touch. He closed his eyes and nodded his head quickly against her palm. "Please punish me Master Makoto...I deserve it." She smacked his cheek that caused a slight sting and a pink outline of her handprint on his cheek.

He flinched from the smack. He gripped the side of the couch feeling pint up lust and rage come over his body. She noticed that his erection was back and it strained against his trousers. "Poor little Akechi, can't get enough of me. I've seen the way you look at me, even before we got to my Sis's palace." She pressed herself into his hips and slowly rotated her pelvis on him. He groaned loudly and panted while he white-knuckled the couch cushions. "Please Mako-...Please, Master, let me touch you" he whimpered to her. She smirked at him and ground herself harder into him. "Beg harder and I just might let you" He threw his head back and moaned loudly. "Oh fuck..." He hissed. She jerked his tie forward and smashed her lips to his, biting his lip and he tried to reciprocate but she pulled back before he can. "Beg for what you want Akechi-kun, I wanna hear you beg for me." 

Angered from not getting his release, He snapped forward and grabbed her hips pinning her underneath him. She had the air knocked out of her as he ran his hands up her skirts trying to pull down her stockings. She coughed and batted at his head and shoulders. "Look who's the Master now, Makoto." He said, fiendishly, mocking her comment from earlier. He caught her hands and pinned them above her on the armrest and leaned down to put more weight on her. He clamped her hands with one hand and gripped her stockings with the other. She started to panic, thrashing about and kicked at his legs and lower back. "Oh Makoto, the look in your eyes is something else, now be the obedient little girl that you are and accept this from your Master." She saw red. She smashed her forehead into his nose and he quickly reeled back from the pain, falling off the couch. He gripped his face grabbing the handkerchief in his chest pocket. "You fucking bitch!" he yelled as he held the handkerchief to his nose. Makoto sat up and panted heavily stared at him. 

A twisted motherly instinct kicked in for her to help him as he held the handkerchief to his face. She crawled slowly over to him and he stared her down, he smirked slightly. "Are you going to make this up for me, Makoto?" She helped hold the fabric to his face. His arms falling to his sides to keep from falling back. She nestled between his legs and carded her fingers through his hair gently, letting him believe everything was going to be okay. He never saw it coming. "You need to tilt your head back, Akechi." She said in a firm voice. She yanked his hair back to hold him in place and he grunted in pain. "You don't want the blood to stain your suit, do you?" He moans softly. There was hell in her eyes as he gaped at her. She looked down at him and noticed that his erection strained even more in his trousers. "You sick fuck, you enjoy the pain, don't you?" His eyes were closed hoping that she would have mercy on him if he didn't respond to her, she yanked his hair again and maneuvered herself so she straddled one of his outstretched legs and bumped her knee gently against his erection. His eyes shot open as her knee ground against his crotch and chocked out weak reply. "Yes, Master..." Her smile was wicked. "That's a good boy."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Akechi learn to submit at Makoto's feet or will he fight her all the way?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully, I don't have Makoto going too easy on him, Thank you for the views and I hope that it is to everyone's liking.

Akechi's suit jacket had been discarded on the floor, his tie loose around his neck. Makoto towered over him as she pressed her heel in between his legs. He moaned softly, his eyes closed, mouth gaping open. He went to move his hand up her leg, but she swatted it away. "You must ask for permission, Akechi-kun, where are your manners?" He planted his hands on the floor as she continued her ministrations on his crotch. As her shoe rubbed up against him, he tilted his head back and shuddered. Makoto pulled her foot away and walked back to the couch, which made Akechi whimper pathetically. Taking a seat, she crossed her legs seductively, and with her outstretched hand gave him a come hither gesture.

"Sit at my feet Akechi-kun."

He stood up straight to walk to her, but she snapped her fingers to the floor. "Oh no, Akechi-kun, crawl to me like the animal you are." He leaned back down slowly, undoing his tie and letting it rest around his neck. Shameless, he crawled to her on all fours. 

"And what can I do to please my Master?" He looked up at her with half-lidded eyes.

"Lick my shoes, like a good boy." she cooed while she ran her hand across his cheek. 

She lifted her crossed leg slowly, admiring his lingering gaze and placed her shoe on his chest. "May I please touch your legs now, Master?" Akechi pleaded softly. Makoto rolled her eyes to the side in thought before she nodded. "Well since you asked so nicely, Akechi-kun." He ran his hand up her calf, bringing the tip of her shoe to his lips to give it a chaste kiss. He looked up at her as he dragged his tongue across the patent leather shoe while he massaged her calf. Running his hand over the top of her thigh, he inched closer to her skirts. She slipped the tie from around his neck and wrapped it around her hand. "Someone is getting a little ahead of himself; he needs to check his behavior or I'll have to tie him up." Her voice is breathy, yet intimidating; his hand froze at the edge of her skirts. He retreated his hand back to her shin while licking her shoe.

"That's clean enough." She pulled her foot away to examine the shoe. She seemed impressed. "How meticulous." "What did you expect from a great detective." His cockiness didn't go unnoticed. She pressed the other shoe to his chest while pulling off the clean shoe, dropping it to the floor haphazardly. She rested her stocking clad foot on his crotch, stroking it gently. Akechi's breath hitched; he didn't pull her shoe to his lips this time. Instead, he leaned back and gripped her ankle, moaning while she worked his shaft with her other foot. "You were always the best tease, Makoto." She gave him a bored stare and pinched the tip of his erection with her stocking clad foot. He hissed and gripped her ankle a little tighter, pulling it away from his chest, trying to bring it over his shoulder. Makoto tugged on his grip but he didn't let go.

"I think you may have forgotten who was in charge here, Akechi-kun. Do I need to remind you of that?" 

"No, no Makoto, I believe your time as Master is u-" 

Makoto pinched her toes on the tip of his bulge harder, then ground her heel roughly into his groin. Akechi grunted, falling forward in pain, her foot slipped from his hand. With his head now in her lap, she grabbed a handful of hair and pulled it. "Oh, Akechi-kun. I'll always be your Master." She hung the tie around the back of his neck, opening her legs and dragged him toward her core. She draped her leg over his shoulder, continuing to stroke him with her other foot. Grinding his chin into her pubic bone, she threw her head back and moaned. "Mmm, this feels good. I wonder what your mouth can do, seeing you're so good at running it." He grunted out of frustration, trying to pull away, but she spoke "Behave well and you can put your hands on my thighs. Touch nowhere else, or I'll make your nose worse than it is." She hit him where it really hurts - Makoto knew he wanted to keep his pretty boy features for tv appearances. He stopped fighting her and stilled himself. He pulled her foot away from his crotch, draping it over his other shoulder and wrapped his arms around her thighs. 

Akechi mouthed her clothed entrance, gently dragging his teeth over her clit. "As I suspected, your mouth does wonders, Akechi." Panting, Makoto tugged at the tie, grinding her pelvis into his face. He gripped her thighs, balling her black stockings into his fists and tugged, ripping the fabric. He braced for her backlash, but she instead lifted her hips, helping him pull them down. "Such a good detective, always two steps ahead." He tore them off frantically, then latched his lips to her damp panties. Feeling her clothes were too tight for her skin, she popped the buttons of her top and pulled it apart to reveal a matching lacy bra underneath. Akechi moved his hands further up her body, resting his hands on her ribs. She didn't resist. "More, Akechi, I need more." Her cheeks matched the red of her maid outfit. Feeling the slack from the tie, he pulled back to get a better look at her. "Tell me what you want, Master, and I shall give it to you." His eyes were dark and looked desperate to please her.

Makoto shivered. Feeling close to her release, she pointed to the ground. "On your back, servant." Akechi pulled back and did as commanded. Standing on shaky legs, she dragged her panties down her legs and composed herself before sauntering over to Akechi. She stepped over his head, pulling up her skirts seductively and gave Akechi a teasing smile. Gazing up at her, he returned her smile, waiting to see what torture she'll do next. Seeing her squat down near his face, he gasped and hesitated; he felt her heat radiate on his face. Akechi took a quick swipe of his tongue on her outer lips. Makoto, not used to the sensation, jumped. He was quick to grab her thighs to steady her. He ran his tongue over her again, dragging it over her clit slowly. She gripped his hair, pulling him closer to her cunt while panting softly. "Oh fuck..." He nipped and sucked on her greedily, slowly building her back up to her climax. 

Arching her back and panting harder, she teetered back, losing her balance. With a surprised squeak, she collapsed on top of him, nearly kicking him in the face. She caught her breath and tried to move off of him. Akechi sat up to help her in his lap, wrapping his arms loosely around her waist. Resting her head on his shoulder, her blush reached down her neck. "You're more talented at this than Joker. I'll have to sit on your face more often." He nestled into her neck, giving her a light kiss. Makoto wasn't sure if she wanted to reciprocate, but she welcomed his kisses; her walls were slipping away. Sensing this, He gave the illusion of adoration by giving closed mouth kisses on her shoulder and clavicle. Gradually, his movements became bolder, dragging his tongue up her neck and nipping at her ear. Shuddering against him, she gripped his shirt, trying to push him away.

"Allow me to show you my other talents, 'Master'."

He pressed her closer to him, biting her neck. She yelped from the pain and squirmed around to get away from him, but he snaked his arm around her, hoisting her further up his lap. He had a clear view of her chest, giving him the chance to bite the top of her breasts. She scored his waistcoat while slapping his chest. He snickered at her pathetic resistance. Ignoring her clawing, he unzipped his trousers; he knew he would finally be on top of the one person that has been a thorn in his side.

He didn't expect for the heel of her palm to hit him square in the nose.

Blood gushed all over his shirt and waistcoat. He hit the floor hard and was dazed from the impact. "Oh, Akechi-kun," Makoto cooed, her voice cold and sinister, "I'm going to be the one to fuck you, not the other way around." He trembled when he felt her hand snake down his pants and grips his length, digging her nails into it. She gave a few tugs and sat on her knees to align herself on his cock. Slowly impaling herself on him, she gasped. He threw his head back and moaned, gripping her skirts. Moving her hips slowly, she rocked herself on Akechi's cock and moaned "Look at me when I fuck you, Akechi." He didn't respond to her command; he instead looked at the ceiling. She shouted violently, "LOOK AT ME WHEN I'M FUCKING YOU, SERVENT!" He bucked his hips and moaned loudly, finally looking up at her. She snapped forward and smashed her lips to his, tasting the copper from his broken nose. She bit his lower lip and dragged her tongue over it to gain entrance to his mouth. He opened his mouth, then sucked lightly on her tongue. She reeled back from him, his blood smeared across their faces. She slapped him. "Not without my permission, Servant." Akechi replied back meekly, "Yes, Master. My apologies."

"That's a good servant."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *phew* maybe I can pump out a little more for these two? What do you guys think?

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully, I can get more up soon I'm going to try my very best with this.


End file.
